


Let's End This

by fantasyseal



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gratuitously Self-Indulgent, M/M, One Shot, Post-Episode 11, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasyseal/pseuds/fantasyseal
Summary: Yuuri and Victor have had enough.





	

Yuuri finishes his routine, heart pounding in his ears, and waits for the applause to finish before skating to the rink’s entrance. Victor’s there, beaming proudly, and Yuuri skates right into his hug (Victor doesn’t tackle him to the ice this time, thankfully; he’s lucky neither of them broke anything last time).

“Good job,” Victor whispers, slipping Yuuri’s ring off his finger and into his pocket. Yuuri just laughs and keeps hugging him, feeling Victor place his own ring into Yuuri’s hand. _I could stay like this forever._

“It seems that Katsuki Yuuri and his coach are a little overwhelmed by the Grand Prix pressure…” the announcer starts, and Yuuri narrows his eyes.

“Let’s end this.”

He feels Victor’s nod and lets go, following Victor to the kiss-and-cry. His score is announced, a new personal best, and Victor laughs and throws his arms around him again.

He loves this idiot _so much._ More than he’d ever loved his idol Victor Nikiforov, the beautiful skater Yuuri had named his poodle after. He’s gotten to know Victor over the last eight months so well that it’s hard to believe he used to be scared of him. (Especially since discovering that the real Victor is scatterbrained, adorable, impulsive, and absolutely terrible at actually _coaching._ )

There’s reporters surrounding them, wanting answers even though the next skater (Phichit) is about to go on the ice, but Victor pushes them back with his usual smile and clears his throat and goes down on one knee.

Yuuri’s breath catches.

They’re really, actually doing this. In front of the entire world. More importantly, in front of everyone important to them both. Yuuri’s breath speeds up just thinking about it.

But then he looks at Victor, and Victor’s adorable gentle smile, and decides that maybe he doesn’t have to worry quite as much, because Victor’s here.

Victor holds out his hand, closed in a fist, and clears his throat. “Katsuki Yuuri,” he starts, and opens his hand to give everyone a perfect view of Yuuri’s ring. “Will you marry me?”

His Japanese still sounds a little stilted, but for someone who’s only been learning the language for a few weeks, he’s doing damn well, Yuuri thinks. It’s not much of a traditional proposal, but it’s a fake one anyway, intended to make _absolutely sure_ that this moment is one-hundred-percent unmistakably oh-by-the-way-we’re-engaged. He hears the reporters whispering in English, trying to figure out what Victor said. _Oh wait, I’m supposed to be surprised,_ so he claps his hands over his mouth like he’s seen girls do in movies and tries to blush and widens his eyes.

_“Let’s show them,_ ” Victor mouths, so Yuuri holds out his hand and lets Victor slide the ring onto it, and he doesn’t even need to hide his smile. Victor offers his own hand, next, and Yuuri puts the ring he’d picked out on it. He’s not totally surprised when Victor catches his hand and kisses it, and then flings his arms around Yuuri and gives him a proper kiss on the mouth. (And bangs his nose into Yuuri’s.)

He can’t really say ‘ow’ with Victor in the way, but he tries, anyway; it comes out as _mmmnnnph._ They’ve stunned the crowd of reporters around them into silence, and get five entire seconds of peaceful quiet kissing before they get over their shock.

“Nikiforov!” one reporter barks; Victor opens his eyes and rolls them at Yuuri, breaking the kiss and returning to Professional Coach Mode. “Does this mean you won’t be returning to skating?”

“How long have you two been dating?”

“When’s the wedding?”

“Will it be in Russia or Japan?”

“Please,” Victor says, smiling and holding up a hand, “excuse us.” He stands up and takes Yuuri’s hand to help him to his feet.

There’s a chorus of protests, which Victor ignores, pulling Yuuri through the crowd. They don’t get far before they’re accosted by Phichit, who tackles Yuuri into a hug. “Congratulations!”

“ _Ack,_ thanks, Phichit…Phichit!” Yuuri says. “I can’t breathe…”

“Oh. Sorry!” Phichit releases him and beams. “I’m just so excited for you both…”

“KATSUKI YUURI!”

“Minako-sensei,” Yuuri mumbles. Sure enough, here she is, completely out of breath.

“You’re _engaged to Victor?_ ” she asks. “And you didn’t _tell me?_ ”

“Sorry,” Yuuri says, wincing back from his teacher’s (mostly-mock) fury. “Didn’t you see our rings?”

“Well…” She huffs. “Everyone saw those, of course, but…oh, _Yuuri!”_ He gets another hug (the hug count is really skyrocketing, not that Yuuri minds). “Come on, let’s get you two out of here until they call the medals. You couldn’t have waited until after Yuuri wins the gold?”

Victor coughs and looks pointedly at Yuuri, who puts a hand sheepishly behind his neck. “We were going to, but…we kind of…forgot.” (Actually they’re both just really sick of the lengths the media has been going to to misrepresent their relationship. Victor _tackled him into a kiss._ _On the lips._ They’d both been totally unable to stop laughing for a solid five minutes when they read the ‘friendship between a coach and his skater’ spin on that the next morning. The announcer’s comment had just been the last straw.)

Minako just shakes her head. “Come on, come on, we’ll get you two up in the stands,” she says. “Yuuri, why are your skates still on?”

_Oops,_ no wonder he feels a little wobbly. Yuuri stops and unties his skates (which also conveniently hides his blush). Minako shakes her head. “Victor, you’re going to have to make sure he doesn’t lose his glasses,” she says, “and his skates, and that ring…”

“Minako-sensei!”

“Your mother’s not here,” Minako says, smiling at him, “so it’s my job to tell embarrassing Yuuri stories to your future husband. Now! Come on, let’s go.”

Oh, well, at least she’s okay with it.

“If you want embarrassing Yuuri stories,” Victor says, a sly little smile dancing on his lips, “I have a few from the banquet last year…”

“ _Victor!”_ Yuuri protests. “You promised!”

Victor just laughs, and Yuuri resigns himself to his drunk banquet being common knowledge in Hasetsu by this time tomorrow. He’s sure someone would bring it up at the wedding, anyway.

And at least this will give him a chance to respond to the fifty thousand text messages blowing up his phone.

So he takes Victor’s hand, feeling the warmth of the ring on his palm, and lets his fiancé lead him to the audience.

**Author's Note:**

> (Note: This was completed in under an hour, and I'm probably going to wind up editing it when I'm more awake.) This is literally just me dealing with that cliffhanger and PRAYING this is what Yuuri meant. Also, it's finals week, I'm stressed out, and writing beats studying math by miles. I hope you enjoyed reading this! Talk to me! :D (either in the ao3 comments or at my tumblr @timidfantasist)


End file.
